yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 068
| ruby japanese = | romaji = Bī Fōsu Issei Hōki | japanese translated = All-Out Rebellion – Bee Force | english = Common Cause | japanese air date = August 9, 2015 | english air date = September 25, 2016 | german air date = October 29, 2016 | italian air date = May 26, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Common Cause", known as "All-Out Rebellion – Bee Force" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 9, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on September 25, 2016 and in Australia on October 20, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 17, 2017 Featured Duel: Shinji Weber vs. Moon Shadow vs. Moon.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Moon Moon Shadow Normal Summons "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (1500/100). As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Moon activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Moon may send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Shinji. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, this card will destroy itself. Moon finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via this effect (Shinji: 4000 → 3700 LP). Moon does this two more times, finding and sending the Action Cards "Evasion" and "Miracle" (Shinji: 3700 → 3400 → 3100 LP). Moon attempts to add another Action Card to his hand, but is blocked by Shinji, so neither player gets the card. Moon Sets a card. Turn 2: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Arbalest the Rapidfire" (1800/800). "Arbalest" attacks "Shingetsu", with Moon finding an Action Card. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Moon activates his face-down "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Toad". Once per turn during his opponent's Battle Phase, he can discard a card to increase the ATK of a "Ninja" monster he controls by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase. If he controls no "Ninja" monsters, this card will destroy itself. He discards the Action Card "Evasion" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). The attack continues and "Arbalest" is destroyed (Shinji: 3100 → 2400 LP). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of "Arbalest" (1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Moon Moon draws and activates "Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand. He Special Summons a second copy of "Shingetsu" (1500/100) in Attack Position. He then Tributes the second "Shingetsu" to Tribute Summon "Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin" (2300/1000). "Nichirin" attacks and destroys "Arbalest" (Shinji: 2400 → 1900 LP). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of "Arbalest" (1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons "Battlewasp - Sting the Poison" (400/800). Shinji tunes the Level 4 "Arbalest" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Sting" to Synchro Summon the Level 6 "Battlewasp - Halberd the Charge" (2500/800) in Attack Position. "Halberd" attacks "Shingetsu", but Moon finds the Action Card "Miracle" and discards it via the effect of "Hazy Toad" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). As "Halberd" is attacking a monster that has equal to or higher ATK than it, Shinji activates the effect of "Halberd", halving the ATK of the attack target ("Shingetsu": 2500 → 1250). The attack continues and "Shingetsu" is destroyed (Moon: 4000 → 2750 LP). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 5: Moon When "Nichirin" is in on the field, its effect treats it as a "Ninja" monster. Moon Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" (2000/3000), which can be Tribute Summoned with 1 Tribute by Tributing a "Ninja" monster. Moon activates its effect, changing it to Defense Position to Special Summon two "Ninja" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons both copies of "Shingetsu" (1500/100 each) in Attack Position. The effect of "Shingetsu" prevents Shinji from targeting other "Ninja" monsters for attacks. As Moon controls two of them, Shinji cannot attack at all. Moon finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken" (Shinji: 1900 → 1600 LP). Moon does this twice more, finding two copies of the Action Card, "Evasion" and sending them to the Graveyard (Shinji: 1600 → 1300 → 1000 LP). Shinji finds an Action Card. Moon finds the Action Card "Miracle" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", but Shinji activates the Action Card "Stand Up", reducing the damage to 0 and ending Moon's turn immediately. Turn 6: Shinji Shinji draws and activates "Summoning Swarm" as his opponent controls a monster. This allows him to Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Battlewasp" monsters from his Graveyard equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. Moon controls three, so Shinji Special Summons two copies of "Arbalest" (1800/800 each) and one copy of "Sting" (400/800), all in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Sting", letting him Tribute a "Battlewasp" monster to negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls until the end of this turn. He Tributes an "Arbalest" to negate the effect of one of Moon's "Shingetsus", meaning he may now attack. "Arbalest" attacks and destroys the "Shingetsu" that did not have its effects negated (Moon: 2750 → 2450 LP) and "Halberd" attacks and destroys the second "Shingetsu" (Moon: 2450 → 1450 LP). Shinji activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning", letting him conduct a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. Shinji tunes the Level 6 "Halberd" and the Level 4 "Arbalest" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Sting" to Synchro Summon the Level 12 "Battlewasp - Ballista the Armageddon" (3000/???) in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Ballista", letting him banish all "Battlewasp" monsters from his Graveyard to reduce the ATK and DEF of a monster his opponent controls by 500 for each banished monster. He banishes three copies of "Arbalest", "Sting" and "Halberd" ("Getsuga": 2000/3000 → 0/500). Moon finds the Action Card "Evasion", but does not activate it. "Ballista" attacks and destroys "Getsuga", with the effect of "Ballista" inflicting piercing battle damage (Moon: 1450 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Instead of Yuya, Zuzu says the tagline for the next episode: The fun is just getting started! In other languages